


You Make Me

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kissing, M/M, cuddling.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a conversation in one of the quiet moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not edit/change any of my older works, I only upload them here.

“You make me want to do stupid things.”

Gibbs’ face is pressing into Tim’s hair where they sit together on the floor of the dining room of their new house, surrounded by moving boxes. Tim turns a little in Gibbs’ arms to look up at the older man, raising his eyebrows in question, and Gibbs sighs. “When I see other agents, or anyone, picking on you I want to rush to your defense. Sometimes it takes all my strength to remind myself that you’re a grown man and a federal agent who can take care of himself. And when I see someone point a gun at you . . .” Gibbs stops reaches out and captures one of Tim’s softer, larger hands in his, twists their fingers together. “I want to keep you safe, and I want to make you happy. You make me want to do stupid romantic stuff I haven’t wanted, not during any of my marriages, not since the first. I want to see you smile all the time and it feels like I’m doing something wrong when you don’t.”

Tim reaches up with his free hand and touches Gibbs’ cheek lightly, turns his face so that he can see Tim’s eyes. “You don’t.” Tim tells him softly. “You do everything right Jethro. Even when you make me so mad, even when you’re my boss. You do it right.”

Gibbs laughs softly, almost harshly kissing Tim’s hair, pulling them closer together so Tim is just about sitting in Gibbs’ lap. “I’m a mess Tim.”

Against Gibbs’ shoulder Tim smiles. “I always knew that. I’ve known that from the beginning. And I chose to be hear anyway.”

They sit quietly for a while, together, arms wrapped around each other. Finally Tim moves a little, pulling back just enough to look at Gibbs again. “Monday, when we go back to the office . . .”

“We tell Vance,” Gibbs’ mouth is set in a thin line, “we have no other choice.”

Tim looks down at their clasped hands, gently strokes across Gibb’s knuckles with his thumb. “It’s for the best I think. I’ve never liked hiding, it feels a little too much like I’m ashamed of you.”

Gibbs’ arm tightens around Tim’s shoulders again, “things are going to be harder now, more complicated and you didn’t need that. But I was _never_   ashamed of you, never.” 

“I know.” Tim places his free hand on Gibbs’ chest, right where he can feel Gibbs’ heart beat. “I know your not.”Tim presses his lips against Gibbs’ neck briefly then sighs and leans his head against Gibbs’ shoulder. “You make me do crazy things too you know?”

“Oh yeah?” Gibbs presses his face into Tim’s hair again, “like what?”

“Like be a better agent. Like your lover.” Tim tells him simply and closes his eyes.  
 

 


End file.
